The new and distinct Hosta cultivar ‘Independence’, hereinafter also referred to as ‘Independence’ and “the plant” is a new and distinct plant. It was found by Jeff A. Westendorp in 1999 as an un-induced whole plant sport of the Hosta cultivar ‘Revolution’ (not patented) growing in a greenhouse in a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The plant has been successfully propagated by tissue culture and division methods at the same nursery to produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant. The plant is stable and reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Hosta ‘Independence’ differs from its parent sport, ‘Revolution’, in that the color pattern is completely reversed in the leaf. ‘Revolution’ has the white center with green speckling within and a dark green margin. ‘Independence’ has a white margin with the green speckling within and a green center. The most similar known hosta cultivar is ‘Lakeside Zinger’ which has the same color pattern as ‘Independence’ but the margin is much wider on ‘Independence’. The new plant is also about twice the size in total habit and leaf dimensions, and the thickness of the leaf of ‘Independence’ from top to bottom surface is much greater.